


Make Me

by jaxxOnasty



Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooding, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, corporations that do nothing apparently because i refused to go into detail, cunning linguistics, old lady yells at cloud, shades gets rug-burn probably, undertones cuz it was real subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxOnasty/pseuds/jaxxOnasty
Summary: She watched his eyes flick back and forth between hers before he conceded the game with a nod. He stepped closer and took a seat on one of the armchairs. She had to look down on him to keep his gaze. It was telling.“I’ve come to make things more official.”“More official for whom?” she asked, glancing around the office and lifting her arm to further gesture. “At the moment, I’m the most official.”-In which Mariah takes on several new roles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So listen, I'm already ashamed because this was written for my friend's birthday and I won't tell you when that was, but I will tell you that she's a Libra and it is now February, so...
> 
> And please don’t ask me what this company does cuz I wouldn’t be able to tell you. Just enjoy CEO Mariah Dillard.

Mariah licked her thumb and pressed it to the cool glass before her, smudging the endless pristineness that allowed her to overlook an already less than pristine city.

Two hours into the job and she was already brooding.

She couldn’t count the number of times she had seen her cousin standing in this same spot. Seen Mabel and her grandfather, too. And standing here herself, she could admit that there wasn’t much to see. But there was so much potential - there was so much that could be seen and that’s where the brooding came in. Harlem - her Harlem - would be as great as it once was, now that she was there to shape it so. Her cousin, poor Cornell, weak of will and lacking focus, could never take it to the places she was planning to. She saw that now. Her hands had never been clean in all of this, but she thought she had her limits before. She thought she knew who she was and what she wasn’t. She thought she could separate herself from all of this; keep the light side of Mama Mabel’s legacy without sinking into the dark of it, but she couldn’t. She saw that now.

Perhaps it had been easy for Mama Mabel to keep the Stokes name untainted when this company was no more than a property management firm, before it had risen to the conglomerate it was today and before its fingers began to dip into the honeypots of every new business that decided that they wanted a spot in Harlem. Mabel’s Harlem. And now Mariah’s.

A knock on her door pulled her away from her smudged view and let her meet eyes with the man standing just on the other side of the glass. There was something that needed to be done about all this _glass_. Cornell must’ve thought he was Tony Stark or some other stupid future shit with all this chrome and concrete, mirrors and glass, but she didn’t feel like anything but a specimen under a microscope in this office and the last person she needed looking in was the man at her door. She nodded for him to enter and rounded her desk to meet him head on, leaving the couple of armchairs used by wanted guests between them.

“Mr. Alvarez, you’re looking well.”

Shades, as Mr. Alvarez was better known, smirked at her, as was his infuriating way. Even without the aforementioned sunglasses, she couldn’t quite get an idea of what was going on behind those dark eyes of his, but he always managed to make her feel like she was the punchline to a joke that only he knew the set up to.

“Miss Dillard,” he greeted, as he always did when they saw one another from time to time. Those times being stockholders meetings - the last time being before the debacle after Cornell’s death that left her the CEO and the board circling like vultures. And here he was again, still waiting for her to drop. “I wanted to see how your first day in your new position is going.”

She did nothing more than raise a brow, not wanting him to know how she bristled at the statement. Microaggressive as it was, she wouldn’t let him know she was bothered because she suspected that’s what he wanted. But she knew this game, so she would play it. “Checking in on your boss?”

His little smirk flattened. Yes, she knew the game, had played this game since before he was even a twinkle in his mother’s eye. “Not quite my boss. You know I serve on the advisory board with Diamondback Consulting-”

“I’ve seen who signs your paychecks, yes yes,” she assured him, moving to sit at the edge of her big, new desk, her arms spread on with side of her so she could grip onto the smooth metal of it. She would do away with this thing, too, after the windows. It was too sleek, too smooth, not solid enough. “Nevertheless, Cornell called and you came. And I’m sure if I was to look it up on this sliver of a computer behind me, I would be able to find the price of that? Yeah?”

She watched his eyes flick back and forth between hers before he conceded the game with a nod. He stepped closer and took a seat on one of the armchairs. She had to look down on him to keep his gaze. It was telling.

“I’ve come to make things more official.”

“More official for whom?” she asked, glancing around the office and lifting her arm to further gesture. “At the moment, I’m the _most_ official.”

“More official for me, then. I plan on resigning from Diamondback.”

“And you still want me to sign your paychecks.”

“I want to help you.”

She frowned. That answer was too careful; not a denial, but still not a yes. A proposal. “And how would you do that?” He shifted forward until he was sitting at the edge of the chair, looking up at her with a different hunger in his eyes than what she was used to. Before, in those infuriating meetings full of his smirks and her younger cousin’s dismissals of her, he would look at her like he already knew the experience of picking his teeth with splinters of her bones. But now… “How are you planning on helping me, Mr. Alvarez?”

“I know how your cousin ran this business. I’ve seen the power he was using, I know how heavily he relied on the legacy of your family name. And I supported him using it - I remember what it was like looking at this building back when I was a kid. It wasn’t as tall then, but it was the biggest thing I’d ever gotten close to. It gleamed and demanded respect. And everyone knew that if they needed to get shit done, then this was the place to start. And I respect Cornell’s use of those memories.”

“I feel like this speech is leading to a ‘but’ and I’d like if you got on with it.” As soon as the words left her mouth, his smirk returned and instead of annoying her, she felt a little thrill from it. As if she cared about his amusement now. Or if she was starting to get the joke.

“Fine, I’ll be straight with you. I respected the way your cousin operated; it was productive to a point, but it wasn’t innovating. Not like Mama Mabel was.” He shifted even more forward on the chair, to the point where she thought he either was going to stand up and step to her face or fall to his knees in front of her. The uncertainty of it made her hold her breath, even when he did neither. “Not like you could be.”

Her fingers flexed on the cool metal of Cornell’s desk and she thought of that smudge she’d left on the perfect window behind her. “You think you can come in here and tell me things I already know about myself?”

“I know you know. And that’s why I want to help.”

“Because you know I’m a sure thing. Sounds like you’re making a bet on a horse,” she snapped and when he did nothing but shake his head, she held onto the anger and let it simmer. “No? You don’t think I’m as guaranteed for you anymore?”

“I won’t lie and say I’m not looking forward to the money, but that’s not the only reason. I want to watch you.”

She pushed herself away from the desk and stepped forward enough to tower over him as much as she could at 5’3. Something bright flickered behind his eyes when she moved this way and she ignored it and how this, too, thrilled her to focus more on the voyeuristic statement. “Watch me?”

“Watch you grow into your own.” She scowled at the ridiculous statement. She was used to being spoken to as if she was a child by all manner of man, but for this thug turned consultant to come into her space and suggest that she had been anything but established well… well that… Well that just agreed with everything she had thought about herself all these years, but she wouldn’t stand for him to say it. “I want to watch you make what’s already great greater.” All these years she thought that Mama Mabel was the only one who could do such a thing and that she never fit into that role. But watching Cornell, seeing his failings...

“I remember those looks on your face when he’d reject your ideas. The way you’d fume in those meetings,” he told her, almost teasingly. And there was that smirk. That infuriating twist of lips that she once thought mocked her, but now she was coming to believe that it meant something else.

“I excite you.”

“You excite me,” he confirmed and even if he hadn’t said the words, she could see it in his expression. The way his jaw flexed, his adam’s apple bobbed. “I want to help you. Any way you’d let me. Any way you’d make me.”

“Make you?”

“Make me.”

And the Shades did drop to his knees in front of her and she truly was towering over him.

“Make me.”

She reached out to cup his serious face, to trace around his ears and test the bite of his short shorn hair when she went against the grain of it. She ran her thumb along the side of his nose, pressed it to his lip until he was panting wetly against her fingers and then she was cupping the back of his neck and pulling him forward. And he _let her_.

His face was in her lap and now that she could no longer stare into those dark, hungry eyes, she could do nothing more than gaze out of those endless, clear windows, not caring anymore who could walk in and look at her through those glass doors. Not when he was in here and on his knees, mouthing at her through the front of her skirt.

“Oh God,” she stuttered, tugging him even closer, not gently despite the fact that he couldn’t possibly get any closer to her. She could only feel the shape of his mouth pressing against her, but she couldn’t be imagining the heat of it, could she? She could feel his breath through her skirt, her panties. She could want more of it. And she did. “Move this skirt,” she ordered, not wanting to let go of her grip on his neck, not wanting him to move away from her despite knowing that he had to. And he did as he was told, yanking the black fabric up so quickly that they both moaned at the friction of it, caught as it was between her and him.

She suddenly thought that she should wear a tweed skirt next time, just to test how red the skin of his face would be after performing the same feat with it. She didn’t know what made her shudder so hard, the thought of a next time or the thought of seeing an irritated stripe of red running vertical on his face, and she didn’t want to think to hard about the implications of it. Especially not now that she could feel the tongue on her through the silk of her panties.

He nipped at her through the fabric, sharp and quick, but her howl of pleasure belied any protest she could pretend to mount about the action. Besides, he was already soothing the hurt with swirls of his tongue. His mouth was so eager, she could hardly tell if her panties were soaked because of her or him, but nevertheless she was enjoying herself and when he slipped her panties aside she practically melted against him.

She was still standing, only just barely but she was still above him, riding his tongue, gripping his ears... nape... shirt collar because he had no hair for her to hold onto and she needed that anchor - any anchor - to keep her from sinking onto her knees next to him. No, he was the only one that belonged down there and from the contented groans she could feel more than hear, he clearly knew his place.

When he started to hold his tongue rigid against her, so that she could feel his licks as rough velvet, she stared down at him and crooned, “That’s just lovely. You practice much?” And she watched him drag his consciousness back into himself, gazing back up at her with glazed over eyes, looking as fucked out from eating out her pussy as she felt having it eaten. “Yes, I’m talking to you.” She rolled her hips and tipped her head back at the slide across her folds that that caused, her vision going white at the edges. “I-I…” She swallowed and tried again; there could be no stuttering in this, no hesitation. “I wonder,” she began, voice much steadier now that she had a goal in mind, “I wonder what you must have been thinking when you came here today.”

She curled her fingers around his rumpled collar and took a step forward so that he had to lower himself further, tilt himself backwards to accommodate her despite the way she had risen to her toes. Of all the pieces of furniture, all the chairs in this sleek new office, she’ll keep this one.

“You just strolled through my hallways, snaked your way past my actual employees and walked your narrow little ass into my line of sight and thought if you had something - just one thing to dangle in front of my gaze, I’d be all yours. Thought you’d grovel at my feet this one time and you’d get everything. You thought that, didn’t you?” His lips were thin against hers, so she made use of his chin, grinding against him and reveling in the way he moaned into her wet. “How wrong you were, Mr. Alvarez. You were mine the second you walked through that door.” She bit her lip to stop from crying out, took deep breaths through her nose because she only wanted to hear his panting, the sound of him lapping against her.

He had one hand on her thigh and the other on her ass, keeping their balance even as she threatened to tip it and she felt a fissure of pride so unfamiliar, but so… necessary that she felt herself gush from it. She was wetter than she had ever been and Shades only seemed to want to drown himself in her.

She took another step forward, until she was no longer on the tips of her toes.

She wasn’t that tall of a woman, but he wasn’t that tall of a man so she admired the way his knees stayed in the same spot as he literally bent over backwards for her as she braced herself against the armrest of the chair he had just abandoned. His body was no longer trembling but shaking from the strain of holding their weight in such a unique manner, but he found the strength for it somewhere and she stroked his sweat soaked brow with affection for it. “Inside,” she ordered and without a second mutter of the word, he was pressing the tip of his tongue inside of her, fucking it slowly into her and oh, it had been too long since she felt anything even close to this. “Don’t stop, Mr. Alvarez. Don’t you dare stop if you want to be mine.”

The threat appeared to steel him if the way his grip on her tightened was any indication and she felt just as much satisfaction in that as she did when her clit pressed against his nose in just the right way and sent her over an edge she had no idea she was near.

It was utterly obscene, the way he sounded sucking the orgasm out of her and she felt perverse and powerful even as her hips twitched back and forth involuntarily and a loud whine slipped from the back of her throat. It took awhile to come back into herself as she was still reeling from the mouth still working against her, but when she did she noticed how tense she was. She relaxed her shoulders first, then her hands and then the rest of her followed, even if she felt her knees pop a bit when she finally stepped back. It was like stepping into herself, grounding herself and gaining control of her body again. She was warm and sated and she knew that this was what victory felt like.

She slipped out of her panties - they were stretched beyond help now anyways - and she dropped them onto the floor between them. Then Mariah looked at his face, red and wet. His thin lips were as swollen as they could get and his eyes were black and out of focus. He had straightened his posture, but that was the only thing about him that didn’t look ruffled; his shirt collar was as hopeless as her draws, he was still on his knees and he honestly looked as if he had just been hit by a bus.

“It was very nice meeting with you today,” she told him, her lips curving up into the smirk he liked to don. “I’ll be expecting your resume on my desk in the morning.” He let out a breathy chuckle and her smirk widened into a smile that she kept, even when she gave the smudge on her window one last glance before walking out of those stupid ass glass doors and into her new life.

**Author's Note:**

> The boo was doing the Matrix at the end of that, wasn’t he?


End file.
